Problem: Let $a$ and $b$ be positive real numbers with $a\ge b$. Let $\rho$ be the maximum possible value of $\frac {a}{b}$ for which the system of equations $$
a^2 + y^2 = b^2 + x^2 = (a - x)^2 + (b - y)^2
$$has a solution in $(x,y)$ satisfying $0\le x < a$ and $0\le y < b$.  Find $\rho^2.$
Solution: Expanding, we get
\[b^2 + x^2 = a^2 - 2ax + x^2 + b^2 - 2by + y^2.\]Hence,
\[a^2 + y^2 = 2ax + 2by.\]Note that
\[2by > 2y^2 \ge y^2,\]so $2by - y^2 \ge 0.$  Since $2by - y^2 = a^2 - 2ax,$ $a^2 - 2ax \ge 0,$ or
\[a^2 \ge 2ax.\]Since $a > 0,$ $a \ge 2x,$ so
\[x \le \frac{a}{2}.\]Now,
\[a^2 \le a^2 + y^2 = b^2 + x^2 \le b^2 + \frac{a^2}{4},\]so
\[\frac{3}{4} a^2 \le b^2.\]Hence,
\[\left( \frac{a}{b} \right)^2 \le \frac{4}{3}.\]Equality occurs when $a = 1,$ $b = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ $x = \frac{1}{2},$ and $y = 0,$ so $\rho^2 = \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}.$

Geometrically, the given conditions state that the points $(0,0),$ $(a,y),$ and $(x,b)$ form an equilateral triangle in the first quadrant.  Accordingly, can you find a geometric solution?

[asy]
unitsize(3 cm);

pair O, A, B;

O = (0,0);
A = dir(20);
B = dir(80);

draw((-0.2,0)--(1,0));
draw((0,-0.2)--(0,1));
draw(O--A--B--cycle);

label("$(a,y)$", A, E);
label("$(x,b)$", B, N);
label("$(0,0)$", O, SW);
[/asy]